Saving My Son
by VampireGoddess12Xx
Summary: Sakura knew she was going to die, she wish it wasn't so but wishes never come true.  Almost nothing in her life went as planed.  The only thing that went right was her son..and she'd never see him again


Sakura stood atop of a cliff wonder how her life had gone so wrong. Things weren't supposed to end up like this. She was supposed to live a happy life, have kids and watch them graduate and become ninja's. But instead she was going to die '_She's no longer needed_' is what he said. Tears ran down her cheeks, she could run away but it'd be pointless. She knew they'd find her eventually and if she did all she would bring was death and destruction to anyone she met. If she did people would die..Of course she had killed people, for him too but now she was done _not needed _but now she had three days to live, he had told her so. Of course she knew when everything went wrong, that fateful day that had her kidnaped. It didn't matter now though _'the past doesn't matter its only the future that counts'_ he had said more than once "But that's not true...without a past there would be no future" She whispered to the wind as it blew her hair in all sorts of directions.

Only one thing in her plan for a happy life came true though her son, Takaimaru but she would never watch him graduate an academy or welcome him home after his first mission. She wouldn't live to see that and even if she did it would never happen. She remembered when she was pregnant with him, she acted happy but she was so dead inside.

"Mommy?" Speaking of son Takaimaru came running towards her

Sakura turned towards her five year old son and hugged him. He didn't see it but she had a sad smile on her face. _I wont see anymore of his birthdays, or his smiles, I wont hear his laughs and I wont be there to comfort his cries_ Her body began to shake with sobs

"Whats wrong Mommy?" Takaimaru asked he had no idea as a five year old that three days from now his own father would kill his mother. In fact he had no reason to believe she would ever be taken from his life.

Suddenly a plan formed in her head. She knew she could never escape death but maybe..just maybe she could give her son a better home. Maybe he could become a ninja and graduate from the Academy, maybe just maybe she could do this for him.

Sakura looked down at him "Takaimaru we're going to go somewhere" She told him "but its like a secret mission so we cant tell anyone kay?"

"Okay" He said happily thinking this was a game "Is daddy coming?" he asked

Sakura frowned "No daddy isn't coming in fact the object of this 'game' is to stay away from Daddy"

"Oh..okay so kind of like hide and seek!" He said excitedly

Sakura smiled at him "Yeah.."

Sakura picked him up and began to run through the tree's she knew that soon he would realize something was wrong when neither she nor Takaimaru come back. She went quickly from tree to tree, there were only three days and two nights for her to reach her destination. She faintly wondered if she would make it in time or if she'd be caught. She was sure if she did get caught she'd be killed on the spot. She ran through the trees for hours Takaimaru having fallen asleep. She knew she was miles and miles away from her starting point but even more miles away from her destination. She couldn't sense anyone's chakra but then maybe they were hiding them. That's what made this 'game' so dangerous now death was everywhere behind them, around them, and possibly a head of them. Suddenly she stopped when she heard birds squawking as they flew off. _But it was night birds shouldn't be out...something made them run... _Her eyes widened as she picked up her pace and ran faster. _They're getting closer and I didn't even sense them!_ Suddenly someone appeared in from of them. Sakura looked at the person surprised before she leapt from a branch and kicked him in the stomach. She glanced behind her threw knives with one hand while holding Takaimaru in the other. It hit them on the spot, they didn't expect her to be able to do something like that while holding Takaimaru, the underestimated her.

Sakura ran faster now, knowing they would catch her if she didn't but it was hard to maintain such a fast pace without using to much chakra even for her. _What if I don't make it? Maybe I should just...NO I WONT TURN BACK!!! _She had already decided she didn't want her son to grow up in that environment he was far to innocent to saw all the evils of the world yet. He had so much potential and he didn't have to be evil, he didn't have to be like his father. As she runs for more hours she see's the tanish colored walls come into view. _Yes just a little more, then I can die knowing I did something right. _She knew that they wouldn't let her through the gates now, because she was classified as an S-classed criminal but there were certain 'weak' spots in the wall where there weren't as many guards and she could sneak past better. She just had to find one before they found her. Quietly and unseen she snuck along the wall Takaimaru somehow managing to sleep through it all. Finally after scouting around for nearly 20 minutes she found the 'weak' spot she was looking for. She quickly with as much speed and silence she could she snuck across. The guards looked around feeling the air blow past them but seeing nothing figured perhaps it was wind. She quietly crept around till she got to the house she was looking for. She picked the lock and crept silently in. The light flashed on unexpectedly.

"Sakura" A monotone voice said

Sakura looked at the man. It was sort of a bitter sweet moment "How long have you known I was here"

"Sense the wall came in your sight of view" The man said

Takaimaru began to squirm in her hold as his eyes slowly opened and he yawned. "Where are we mommy?" He asked sleepily rubbing his eyes and looking around "Who's that" he asked pointing to the man.

Sakura smiled down at Takaimaru "This was my teacher when I was younger, I was his subordinate" Sakura said as she rubbed his head

"Wow! Mommy he taught you!" Takaimaru exclaimed

"So why have you come here Sakura?" Kakashi asked her

Sakura looked down at Takaimaru obviously not wanting him to hear. Kakashi got the message "Takaimaru why don't you go play in the other room" Kakashi said motioning to the other room "While me and your mother have a talk" Takaimaru looked to his mother and when she nodded he went off to the other room.

"Takaimaru's father wants me dead, I'm going to die soon and there's no way I can escape it I've come to accept that but when I was pondering this I realized I don't want Takaimaru to grow up to be evil" She said looking towards the room where her son had previously vanished to "He has so much potential...he could make a great ninja..I just want to give him the chance"

Kakashi nodded towards her "This is a great burden you leave me with" He told her

Sakura nodded slowly still looking at the room "I know and I'm sorry"

"I'll take care of him.." Kakashi said after a moment of silence

Sakura had tears streaming down her eyes a mixture of pain and happiness "Thank you"

"May I just ask why you picked me?" Kakashi wanted to know

"I thought that you'd be a better teacher for him and he'd be safer with you" Sakura said tears still streaming down her cheeks.

Kakashi nodded at her answer and heard he speak "I shouldn't stay long" Kakashi knew her reason why they were after her and know one could protect her now.

Sakura walked towards the other room "Takaimaru" She called his name softly

He came over to her happily but frowned when he saw her tears "What's wrong mommy?" He asked

Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes "Takaimaru do you want to become a strong ninja?" She asked him

"Yes! Mommy a really strong ninja!" He said happily

"Well your going to stay here with Kakashi-Sensei so you can become strong" Tears seemed to be flowing endlessly now.

"Wow really?!" He exclaimed thinking his mom would be with him

"Yes baby but I have to go..for a little while okay" Sakura said her voice cracking from sobs

"Where are you going mommy?" Takaimaru asked clearly not understanding why he mother was leaving him.

"Well hopefully I'm go to a beautiful place called heaven" Sakura pulled him into a hug "but never forget me okay baby! Even after I'm gone I'll away's be right here" she said pointing to his heart

Takaimaru nodded not knowing what to say to his mother as he hugged her back tears falling from his eyes now too "I love you mommy" He told her as she pulled away

"I love you too" Sakura told him "Never forget that I did this because I loved you"

Sakura said thank you to Kakashi and made her final goodbyes and then disappeared only this time forever.

Takaimaru looked up at Kakashi with tears in his eyes "She's not coming back is she"

(Sakura's P.O.V)

Sakura winced as her she was pushed into a hard tree. Blood dribbled from her mouth and she was badly bruised and beaten

"Where is my son Sakura!" A voice demanded

"I'll never tell you" Sakura whispered as death came closer and closer but before she died she whispered his name "Itachi..."

**Katie Corner!!!!**

**Eh it kind of sucked I guess...I dont know I'm kind of knew to the hole Naruto thing so sorry if it sucks but um anyway..thanks for reading**

**Love Yah & Reviews Appreciated**


End file.
